


Carried

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “I bet you can't carry me around for a whole hour.”





	Carried

Ellie tilted her head a little as she studied Nick. Or more like as she studied his muscle. 

She was never a muscle type of girl, even the supposed bad boys she had been into weren't. She preferred intelligence and someone who could make her laugh over looks.

But Nick..he was pretty much the whole package she had come to realize. Sure he wasn't intelligent when it came to things like computers or literature like Jake, Qasim, and other guys she dated, but he made up for it in his intelligence about life. Most of all though he made her laugh more than anyone ever had. 

He himself was what first attracted her to him, but then came the  _ thoughts _ and  _ dreams _ featuring Nick and his muscles.

It made it hard not to just stare at him at work. Ellie felt like she was a hormone filled teenager with a first crush. Even  _ she  _ got disgusted with herself sometimes.

Which is what she blamed when the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

“I bet you can't carry me around for a whole hour.” Ellie said smugly. But in her head all she could think was  _ oh crap _ . One of her dreams had featured Nick carrying her, oddly enough.

Nick scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest making her struggle to keep her eyes on his face.

“That is the  _ dumbest _ bet I've ever heard!” Nick said. “You weigh nothing Bishop!”

McGee snickered from his desk in amusement. “And how are you going to explain to Gibbs that you can't work for a whole hour because you can't put her down?”

“Guess it's a good thing we don't have a case then.” Gibbs said as he suddenly walked into the bullpen, grabbing his coffee McGee had got him off the desk.

“Wait..are you  _ letting _ us do this?” Nick asked in disbelief. 

Gibbs gave Nick a look. “Go for it, Torres. It's your machoness you're so worried about.”

As Gibbs walked away, the three turned to stare at each other.

“Did Gibbs just use the word ‘machoness’?” McGee asked slowly, pointing the pen in his hand towards Gibbs’ direction.

“Huh..that sounded  _ weird _ coming out of his mouth.” Ellie mumbled. 

“Well...let's get this show on the road!” 

“Wha-”

Ellie let out a small noise of surprise as Nick suddenly scooped her up effortlessly. 

Nick let out a ‘ha!’ noise. “Knew you weighed nothing!”

“You could have given me some warning!” She smacked his shoulder.

“Hey now! No abusing the guy who's gonna buy you dinner with his winnings!”

“Nick..that'd be  _ my _ money still.”

McGee chuckled. “How about I throw some money in too.”

Ellie grinned. “Siding with me, McGee?”

He smirked. “Actually I'm betting that Nick  _ can _ carry you for the hour.”

“What!”

“Hell yeah!”

“McGee! We've been friends for  _ how _ long?” Ellie placed a hand over her heart. 

“I have my reasons for my bet.” McGee grinned and stood. “I gotta go see Jimmy, you two have fun.” 

Ellie glared at Nick. “You paid him to do that didn't you?”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “B, you  _ just _ made that bet and have been here the whole time.” 

She sighed before grumbling something under her breath. 

Nick shook his head amused and began walking towards the elevator.

“Where are we going?” Ellie asked, swinging her feet a little to distract herself from the fact he was  _ carrying _ her.

“Kasie. I have a file I left down there.”

Neither of them thought about the fact other people in the building would be giving them looks, or that it would start a whole new round of rumors. 

Ellie was so focused on  _ not _ thinking too much that she didn't even notice all the stares. 

“Yo Kasie!” Nick called as he walked into the lab.

“Hey Ni-” Kasie stopped with a raised eyebrow. “I have so many questions..”

“Bishop bet me I couldn't carry her for a whole hour.”

“His arms will get tired eventually!” She insisted. Kasie snorted amused. 

“My arms  _ don't _ get tired.”

Ellie bit the inside of her cheek. Well  _ that _ won't start a new round of dreams or anything. 

“Anyways..before you two start one of your lover spats again-”

“Lover spat?!”

“Did you inhale too much fumes?”

Kasie raised her hands. “Nope not starting! I'm guessing you're here for that file Nick?”

He squinted at her with a look but nodded.

Kasie grabbed it off the table, reaching to hand it to him before both of them realized he couldn't grab it.

Ellie sighed and took it.

They both said their goodbyes to Kasie, not realizing she had sneaked pictures of them. 

“Everyone's gonna love this.” She mumbled to herself with a smirk. 

Abby was the first person she sent it to.

* * *

An hour later Nick let her down.

“Okay-”

“Hold that thought!” Nick cut her off, taking off for the bathroom.

Ellie chuckled with a shake of her head.

She sat on his desk as she waited. When Nick finally came back, he held out his hand with a grin.

She sighed and grabbed her wallet from her pocket, putting a twenty in his hand. 

But instead of grabbing just the bill Nick grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him.

Ellie crashed into his chest not expecting the sudden movement. 

“I didn't pay McGee to bet against you.”

“Uh obviously.” Ellie gave him a confused look. 

“He did it because he knew.”

“Knew what?”

She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Knew about her.. _ interest _ ?

“He knew that I'd carry you for the hour, because it gave me an excuse.”

Ellie gaped at him a little. “To..what?”

Nick looked at her with a look filled with emotion that she felt her heart practically skip a beat. 

“Take your pick. To be near you, hold you..”

A fluttering filled her stomach. “You um..don't need an excuse for any of that.”

Nick moved his face closer to hers. “Oh really?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip. “I want those things too.”

His lips twitched into a smirk. “Good..that means I won't get smacked.”

Ellie felt his lips on hers barely a second later.


End file.
